board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Nio confesses her love to everyone who posts ITT
One day, Nio wanted to be slightly useful. So, Nio decided to spread some love at the loveless, emotionless Board 8. She created this topic, and started spreading her love to all the people who posted in the topic. What a good user. Of course, the topic started of terribly with SantaRPG getting the first post, but Nio's love transcends all terribleness anyway. ---- SantaRPG - I wuv you uguu, uuu, hauu, nipaa~ LiselTestify '''- *slaps* I HATE YOU.... *mumbles* .. (actually, I love you... but NO ONE MUST KNOW) '''Achromatic - You don't owe me anything for my love~ I love you~ the icon ownz all - You can own my iconic love for you~ I love you~ Dark Young Link - WITH THE POWER OF EARTH, FIRE, WIND, WATER and HEART, our LOVE can overcome ALL blindhobo13 - I love you, you unlucky person you~ VintageGin - Even though you're probably too old and alcoholic for me, I still love you~ Shoenin_Kakashi - I love shoes as much as I love you~ todbot1 - OMG OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU ARE A ROBOT AND I LOVE ROBOTS!! Silver_Ermine - '''Although you are mean to me, and call me names, and hate me, and well... ErMEAN, I still love you. '''Vlado - uuu~ I'm more than the dress and the voice you know! But I still love you anyway~ XIII_rocks - Yay~ The awesome guy with the awesome hair and the awesome voice~ Of course I wuv XIC.. XIC gave Nio a theme song, and made Nio rock for a long long time~ SSBDarren64 - I love you... even if it takes 64 confessions! ESY16 - It took me 16 times for my love to get to you! I love you~ Dr_Football - I love you even though your football is not the superior soccer Pirateking2000 -''' Arrr, shiver me timbers, I hope ye be lubbin' them landlubbers like me because I love you... arrr~ ' '''metroid composite' - Yay hug~ *hug* I wuv you even though you are a composite of things~ Raka_Putra - Otouto~ Nee-san loves you even though you thought I was younger than youuu. And neighbours whoo~ Regaro_Ukiera - Ara, so tsun tsun. Fine, I do love you actually, but if you don't love me, then... I have to kill you so that I can at least be the last person you are thinking about before death! Tom Bombadil - I feel intimidated to love you, as you are the "Master of wood, water and hill". So I'll just love you from afar... ExThaNemesis - I hope you consider my love for you as strong as the love you have for ARSENAL FC.... X_Dante_X - I... have already seen you in various stages of undress.... of course I love you~ pjbasis - ...your unwillingness to post makes me love you even more~ I love people who play hard to get~ __Kuge__ - I shall shower you with my love, since I have loved you the day I saw your doggie on cam... I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY Justin_Crossing - I love you even though you share the name and face of that singer I hate Zachnorn - Many think my love for you is overrated, but I think it is just fine~ Bigwig_rah - I love you because you probably are some CEO at some big company... so uh... money money money~ Murphiroth - I don't mind if you don't post a lot~ Absence makes the heart grow fonder... and make me love you more muddersmilk - I don't like muddy milk, nor do I like milk that much, but it is but a tiny obstacle in way of my love for you ZaziGuado - Guados~ I loveeee Guados! Their crazy hair makes them crazy in be- Oh Nio! What am I thinking tee hee~ I love you~ UOTY2011 - Momo~ Momo makes me feel special because Momo nominated Nio into UOTY2011. So, Nio loves Momo~ SuperGrouchelo'' - ... ''despite your grouchiness, random HOHs, and you beating me 7 times in a row in MvsC3, you make me feel like an important person by posting MY SONG in VGMusic of the Day, despite being a few months late~ I love you'' DpObliVion''' - I don't think my love can compete against the likes of Lu Bu, Zhuge Liang and Cao Pi, but ... Although I lack all their qualities, I still try hard to have my love stand on equal ground as those guys.' ' Psycho_Kenshin - Too crazy for me... and your aversion to true violence is slightly off putting, but... I still love you. AfroSquirrel - I am scared of many things.. like disco era squirrels... But, I will conquer my fears because I love you BlackDra90n - Dragons are cute things. I love dragons. Thus, I love you~ PurpleMonkDish - PurpleMonkDish.. a combination of my grandma's favourite things! Purple, Shaolin Monk shows and Dishes! Any I love things my grandma loves... so... I love you~ Anagram - Your determination to stay true to who you are, and unfailing determination to not change your sig shows what a manly man you are.... I love that determination, which makes me love you~ GenesisSaga - Genny, my love for you can't be put into words... I'd gladly build a shrine in honour of my love for you, and I still think that it doesn't show the extent of my love. I'd carve a statue made of platinum and diamonds, and it would still not capture your radiance. I'd buy out the sky, the stars, and the galaxy, and it would still not be enough. My hearts beast so fast when I see your name in random topics... I.. I LOVE YOU GENESISSAGA!!! jdizzy156 - I.. I love you even though you have torn my heart by not being the hot Dizzy from Guilty Gear.... *sobs* Lockes Ragnarok - You already hold the lock and key to my heart.... I love you PrinceKaro - A... A PRINCE? .... I... I don't think my love is worthy to someone of your status... but... I... I do love you RainbowFool '''- You're lucky I have a lot of love to spare~ and thus I can afford to love two of you. But... Rainbow? '''Ryokles - ...I... We don't cross paths often, but... I have a deep attraction towards you.... I hope you don't turn away my love towards you, as you have Chrono1219's, because, my love is different. I.... truly love you WhiteLens - I've been missing your presence a lot lately, I miss you, but .. my love is always constant! HookedOnSonics - Wigs, I.... I love the way you yell out "NIOOOOOO" with enough passion to shatter the eyes of ants. That passion makes me totally love you. DigitalIncision - Digi you know I love you... but.... what would your future waifu say..... and you love baseball too much... my love can't compete with THAT Mega Mana - Mega Man-a... oh god.. the very reincarnation of Mega Man... I.. oh god, I am so in love~ *swoon* 'GANON1025 - '''I love everyone even though they are scary and have numbers in their names~ So... I love you~' ' '''GTM' - Well, I don't really know you... BUT I BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT. The moment I laid eyes on G.T.M., I knew I was in LOVE~ CommodoreTN - A man teaching American children the ways of the all American ...Americaness. I love him for pursuing the noblest of all jobs in the world~ UltimaterializerX - I.... I love you ... though.... you sometimes scare me... for no apparent reason. Ainoxi '''- OMG OMG OMG THE LEGENDARY GUY WHOSE VERY NAME WAS ONCE ON THE KOS LIST! THE LEGENDARY GUY!!! OMG OMG! THE OTHER DAY, HE TYPED TO ME! I WAS SO HAPPY! KYAAAH /undying love '''swordz9 - I... I love you even though you don't come to b8anime.... and I also love your generic name.. srzg'' -'' 'I... really love you.. but.. it's like those evil timezone gods always keep us apart... but... my love for you transcends time! '''edwardsdv '- This guy, I love him. He keeps me company when everyone is literally sleeping, because he understands LOLTIMEZONES. '''Icehawk - I WAS GOING TO SLEEP BUT I LOVE YOU. You gave me the opportunity to burst everyone's eardrums on Srs Biz episode 52. If that isn't love, I dunno what is~ Lopen - I.. I don't know if I .. should love you... if you have such ... intentions.. but... I.. I do love you.... and... I'll continue to love you even if you don't care about my loving you th3l3fty - Nio is Nia. Silly leffie. I still love you despite your occasional silliness and corruptness BIGPUN9999 - '''Despite having the word PUN in your name, you aren't as epic as Horatio yet... But, I still love you ' '''Chrono1219' - I will always love you for giving me the chance to be a famous user (.... I think) on Board 8. Without that B8baseball stint, Nio would not have become the Nio, Nio is today. So, I love you Dongjun~ TheRock1525 - '''While I don't really smell what you are cooking since I live too far away from you, I love you~ ' '''mnkboy907 - '''A...are you trying to peek at me or something... So embarrassing... but I still love you~ '''ctesjbuvf '- so fluffy, so cute, so... ctes! CTESFLUFFLES!!!! Iwuvyou,youfluffyfluffypersonwhocaughtajigglypuffandnameditafterme SHINE GET 64 - I... don't need you either... but my love needs you... so.. please don't leave my love behind, like a star forgotten due to being a sidequest too hard for you to handle. KingButz - Adultery is a form of love too right? I am afraid to love a married guy, but I still love you KingButz. Eerieka - Sure, Nio ALWAYS has love for lurkers because Nio remember her lurking days as well, and Nio has lots of love to giv- From: Eerieka | #088 her ...Nio has LOTS of love to give. GuessMyUserName - We're frienemys or something, so I do have some degree of love for you~ Minus points for liking loli's pantsu though Black_Hydras - Hydras are scary... but I will overcome my fear of hydras to love you! Mac Arrowny - I... don't really fancy militants, but for my love, I must learn to fancy Mac's wild ways. shadosneko - KITTY!!! WHO IS A CUTE KITTY!! I LOVE CATS! /ermine mode ScareChan - scary... scary... but love is a scary thing, and thus, I love you~ kurtfisto - I.. I love you, because you seem bully-able and moe. Category:User Projects